As a result of the continuous developments in integrated circuits (ICs), the flip-flops contribute to a substantial portion of any circuit design's power. The various units of an IC that consume power are logic implementation, flip-flops, RAM, clock tree and integrated clock gating (ICG) cells. The comparison of the power consumption by the various units is as follows; logic implementation 29%, flip-flops 27%, RAM 18%, clock tree 16% and the ICG consumes 10% of the total power in a typical design. In digital designs, the flip-flops form 20-40% of the digital sub-chips. Enable flip-flops constitute a majority of these flip-flops.
Enable flip-flops are widely used in integrated circuits. One of the prominent use of enable flip-flops is for testing devices in a semiconductor chip. A reduction in a number of transistors in an enable flip-flop will reduce the area and therefore power consumed inside the enable flip-flop. A reduction in area of enable flip-flops will directly improve the digital design area and the overall power consumption.